Ce n’est pas ma soirée, snif…
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 34] ... Métro, Baka, AIEEEEE, ReBaka et moi je vais me faire trucider pas les lecteurs... L’auteur est une espèce protéger pas FF merci de ne pas les faire souffrire... AU SECOUR... Non ! YAOI... Mais heuuuuu…


Titre : **Ce n'est pas ma soirée, snif…**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 34)

_Nouvelle Bêta, Noan :_

_Que vais-je pouvoir dire ??  
Déjà, un nombre minimum de fautes !! Bravo Cat' ( elle va me tuer….XD !!!) _... _(Hé ! Pas gentil_..._ Cat)  
Et que j'adore le début de cette histoire, vraiment beaucoup .  
Je vous laisse le soin de le découvrir par vous même.  
Bonne lecture !!_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 12 et fini le 15 décembre 2006 juste 2 lignes._

Ne tuer pas l'auteur ou plutôt si car j'ai eu une semaine de merde.  
Désoler mais je pense que la pour un OS ou autre pour Noël c'est mort.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
BISOU.  
**_Catirella_**

☆ 〰 ☆

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS très très très court cette semaine ! Gomen.**

☆ 〰 ☆

☆ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! 〰 ☆

☆

♤ **Merci à Noan pour cette correction**. ♤

☆

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Ce n'est pas ma soirée, snif…**

* * *

Dans les couloirs du métro au alentour de 18h15. 

« J'adore ces mangas… Baka baka baka… »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Ils disent toujours "Baka" dans les mangas c'est trop dôle. »

« Et cela veux dire quoi "Baka" au juste Duo ? »

« Idiot, imbécile, crétin, abruti. Au choix. Tous des "Baka" en puissance, c'est trop génial. »

« Duo tu devrais regarder où tu vas car il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir. »

« Hm hum… »

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva…

« DUO. »

Quatre fixe son ami au sol avec un autre garçon et son regard dévie vers celui encore debout en face de lui. Un sourire digne d'un animé japonais naît sur son visage.

Pendant ce laps de temps au sol.

« **Vous en pouvez pas faire attention où vous allez ?** »

« **Baka**. »

« Hein ? »

« **BAKA**. »

« Heu ! … ? … **Je ne suis pas un** "**Baka**" . »

Un levé de sourcil qui veut dire assurément « Si tu en es un triple "**Baka**" »

Duo est dépité. Il vient de rejoindre le clan des "Bakas" comme ceux de ces mangas qu'il affectionne tant.

« Duo ne restes pas au sol c'est sale par terre. »

« Voui Quatre. »

« Bonjour je m'appelle Quatre Winner. »

« Trowa Barton. »

« Nous allons être en retard Trowa à cause de ce Baka, dépêches toi. »

« Hm… Je peux ? »

« Quoi ? »

Quatre regarde ce qu'il lui montre du doigt.

Son stylo.

« Heu oui. »

« Merci. »

Puis une fois celui-ci dans la main de Trowa, il prend la main de Quatre et note un numéro de portable sur le dos de sa main. Il lui rend son stylo.

« Appelles moi. »

Et disparaissent au détour d'un couloir du métro.

« Quatre… Quatre… **Quatre**. »

« Hein ? »

Quatre se retrouve nez à nez avec un Duo ayant un sourire digne de lui et Quatre ne connaît que trop bien ce type de sourire…

Ainsi qu'un doigt qui vient se poser sur le bout de son nez.

« Toi… Tu as un ticket. »

Quatre rougit comme une pivoine.

« Duo. »

« Ben quoi ! Tu n'es pas un "Baka" toi au moins. »

Soupir de Duo.

« En plus il était super beau celui qui m'a traité de "Baka"… **_Graaaaaaaaaaa_**, je déteste ce mot. »

« Tu l'adorais il n'y a pas 10 minutes. »

« Ben j'ai changé d'avis. Le déteste. »

Duo regarde sa montre.

« Zut nous allons être encore en retard. »

« Par ta faute une fois de plus. »

« Mais heuuuuuuu… »

« Baka. »

« Hé. T'as pas le droit Quatre tu es mon meilleur ami. »

« Justement je suis ton meilleur ami et je m'octroie ce droit. »

Duo re-soupire et baisse la tête.

« Même pas juste. »

18h45.

« ENCORE EN RETARD. »

« C'est ma faute professeur. »

Duo se prend un coup de baguette sur la tête.

« Aieeeeeee… 'Scuse. »

« Maxwell vous avez de la chance d'être mon seul pianiste… Aller en place Messieurs. »

« **Oui Madame Westrsky**. »

21h40 de nouveau dans le métro.

« Elle m'aime pas. »

Quatre sourit et lui donne un tape à l'arrière du crâne.

« Aieuuuuuuu… »

« Si elle t'adore mais tu fais toujours le pitre et à chaque fois les filles sont mortes de rire. »

Duo a retrouvé son sourire.

« Et même les garçons. »

« Je crois que certains visent autre chose. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Ton postérieur. »

« Ben. Pourquoi ? … AHHHHH les pervers… Nan, la moitié est encore au lycée et les autres sont pas mon type du tout. Tu es sûr qu'ils mâtent mes fesses ? »

« Hein. Quand tu fais un solo de piano et que nous attendons, il m'arrive de t'observer, j'aime tellement te regarder jouer. Tes doigts glissent sur les touches c'est fascinant, les autres ont leurs yeux rivés à un autre endroit de ton anatomie. »

« Crotte j'ai rien vu. Je vais demander à ce que le piano change de place. »

Quatre rigole.

« Tu peux toujours faire un essai peut être que le dragon acceptera. »

Duo soupire.

« Nan, elle m'aime pas… »

**BOUM**

« AIEEEEEEE… Encore ! »

« **BAKA**. »

Duo baisse la tête et fixe ses chaussures.

« Gomen je discutais. »

Quatre de son côté est perdu dans un demi regard vert. L'autre garçon le fixe en fronçant les sourcils et Duo repose son poignet droit au sol pour se relever.

« **AHHHHHHHHHHH**… »

« DUO qui a t'il ? »

« Mon poignet j'ai mal… AU MON DIEU ELLE VA ME TUER. »

« Hn ? »

Duo, aidé de Quatre, se relève.

« Nous allons aller directement à l'hôpital. »

« NON. »

« Duo. »

« Je ferais avec même si j'ai AHHHHHHHHHHHH ça va pas non. »

« Je suis en 5ème année de médecine. »

« Ce n'est pas un raison pour me tordre le poignet, sauvage. Aie aie aie aie aie aie aieuuuuuuuu… »

« Alors Heero ? »

« Juste foulé apparemment. »

Duo a un peu viré au blanc sous la douleur.

« Duo ça va ? »

« Non. Je ne me sens pas bien là. »

« Ouvrez la bouche. »

« Hein ? »

« Duo fais ce qu'il te dit. »

« Pouuuuuuuuf… Aaaaaaaaaaaa… Hum c'est bon, c'est un caramel ? »

« Hn. »

« Yeu… C'est japonais "Hn" Ouch… Ça fait mal… »

« Hn il faut le bander après avoir mis de la crème dessus et ne pas trop le bouger au moins 10 jours. »

« NAN je ne peux pas, nous avons un concert dans 3 semaines et nous répétons trois fois pas semaine. »

« Hn. Vous jouez de quoi ? »

« Piano. »

« Vous êtes droitier ? »

« Oui en plus… Le dragon va me tuer. »

« Qui est le dragon ? »

« Notre chef d'orchestre Trowa. »

« Quatre tu joueras les midinettes un autre soir. »

« Excuse moi Duo. »

« Je vais faire comment, je dois être présent aux répétitions, je ne veux pas perdre ma place en plus elle m'aime pas OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN… »

« Il est toujours comme cela ? »

« Non… Parfois c'est pire. »

« Hn ! »

« … ! »

« Aller Duo on rentre à l'appartement et je te fais un bon chocolat et je vais soigner comme je peux ton poignet. »

Duo, avec quelques larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues, ramasse son manga qui est tombé lors de la collision.

« Voui… Hummmmmmmmm ça lance drôlement. »

« Vous habitez loin ? »

« Non nous n'avons que trois changements. »

« Trowa je voudrais le soigner correctement tu peux rentrer si tu veux. »

« Hum… Je préfère t'accompagner. »

Quatre est tout sourire et le fameux Trowa sourit en coin.

« J'aurais quand même mon chocolat ? »

« Hein ? »

« C'est mort. »

Heero soupire et lève les yeux en l'air.

« Je vous le ferais… C'est bon, tous les deux attendez au moins d'être arrivés avant de vous sauter dessus. »

« Hum. »

« Oui. »

« J'existe plus ! »

« Il n'y a pas de danger qu'on vous oublie baka. »

« Le "Baka" n'était pas obligatoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire Aieeeeeuuuuuuuu… »

« Gomen… »

« Sadique. »

Et Duo frissonne sous le regard d'Heero qui en effet n'est pas des plus rassurants.

« Ce n'est pas ma soirée, j'aurais mieux fait de rester coucher aujourd'hui… »

Et tous les 4 ils se rendirent chez Duo et Quatre.

Quatre était tout rouge en marchant aux côtés de Trowa.

Heero lui avait un pincement au cœur de voir Duo grimacer de douleur car son poignet avait quand même doublé de volume…

**_FIN ? … Hummmmm, je ne sais pas… Á Suivre peu être !_  
(du)  
XXXIV**

Je sais c'est sadique d'arrêter comme cela…  
Mais aucun idée pour la suite et cela aurait été trop long à la finale. _( Surtout pour moi !!!…Noan.)_  
Biz et à mardi prochain.

Note de dernière minutes, il est possible que la suite ne soit pas pour mardi prochain.

C'est même sûr à 00h06 ce mardi 19 décembre 2006.

Gomen.

_**Catirella **_

☆

* * *

☆ 〰 **_Une ptite review svouplez ? _**_↓_


End file.
